poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
Leaders
Here is a list of all the leaders of each race. King Frederic Cambell Name: Frederic Cambell Race: Human Age: 63 Gender: Male Deity: Arceus Starter Pokemon: Charizard Pokemon Team: Venusaur, Blastoise Description: A broad, dark haired man with streaks of grey running through his hair and beard. He is battle scarred but smiles as he tells the tales of how he got each and every scar. Always seen in ceremonial golden armour with the symbol on Arceus on his cloak. Wields a sword and shield as much for ceremony as protection. Personality: A well loved king who is rarely seen without a smile on his face. He spends much of his time talking with the people of Greyson and is a known face to all. He will happily talk about where he got his scars and is still in very close contact with the Legends who helped defend Illith alongside him. History: 4 years ago he fought alongside the Legends of Illith in the battle of the Underdark to keep the minions of Zekrom at bay. It was a short but bloody fight, lasting less than a week but with both sides losing many men. The main war never reached the surface thanks to members of each race fighting against the corrupted Drow and their evil god. When he returned to the surface he was broken and battered but not beaten and within a month he was sitting on his throne again. Equipment: '''A ceremonial set of golden and white armour, a shield and sword all holding the mark of Arceus. '''Additional information: He was crowned at the age of twenty when his father died. He was always willing to help protect Illith with his sword and shield instead of sitting at the back dictating. Underduke Rorir Cairnquarrier Name: Rorir Cairnquarrier Race: ' Dwarf '''Age: ' 125 'Gender: ' Male 'Deity: ' Regigigas 'Starter Pokemon: ' Tyranitar 'Pokemon Team: ' Aggron, Rampardos 'Description: ' Tall for a dwarf, Rorir stands at 5’ and with his long beard still bright fiery red, the same from when he was a much younger man. He is very broad and never seen without his warhammer. He rarely smiles or talks but watches everyone he meets, deciding whether or not they are truthful and good people. 'Personality: ' A silent dwarf, he rules over Ironvein as a vassal of Greyson. Given all the freedom needed to continue traditional dwarven ways, he has changed very little from hundreds of years ago when his father was in power. Unlike his brethren, he is not one for drinking but instead puts all his time and effort into helping his fellow dwarves build and tunnel further into the mountains. He is not known for his love of other races and prefers to keep to his own kind. Despite this, he makes an exception for Frederic and they have become close friends and allies through the years. 'History: ' A dwarf of the old ways he has always kept the traditions of his ancestors alive within Ironvein just like his father before him. When the war with Zekrom’s minions was going strong he initially refused to aid the other races in their fight but upon hearing that Frederic would be fighting on the front line he quickly joined in, refusing to be outdone by his ally. 'Equipment: ' A large warhammer and practical heavy armour. 'Additional information: ' If you are not dwarven you are unlikely to gain an audience with him. Highelf Rarlaas Dawndreamer '''Name: Rarlaas Dawndreamer Race: ' Elf '''Age: ' 90 'Gender: ' Male 'Deity: ' Reshiram 'Starter Pokemon: ' Gardevoir 'Pokemon Team: ' Cacturne, Shiftry 'Description: ' An elegant man of great beauty, Rarlass has long blonde hair, a typical elven slender frame and deep green eyes. He is usually seen in whites and pale greens in honour of his goddess. He doesn’t carry a weapon with him with walks with a long oaken staff with a leaf stone in the top of it. 'Personality: ' A soft hearted kind man he is often seen surrounded by young elves and their bounded Pokemon as he tells them of the adventures he has been on. He always speaks of how he ended every battle with a peaceful outcome and rarely ever had to raise a hand to anyone. He will spend long evenings taking counsel with the elder elves and despite his relatively young age he is respected by all his peers. 'History: ' He has only been the Highelf for less than three years. Before that he travelled Illith spending some time journeying with the Legends and learning of the other races. When he returned he was told that his mother had gone into the Marble Dream and that if he was ready for the responsibility he would be trained to be the new Highelf by the elders. Since then he has been training and taking over the role of leader and counsellor to all the other elves in Ashir. 'Equipment: ' A tall oaken staff with a leaf stone in the top. 'Additional information: ' He is always willing to take guests as long as they promise to be peaceful. Governess Sharalyn Bright '''Name: Sharalyn Bright Race: ' Gnome '''Age: ' 33 'Gender: ' Female 'Deity: ' Lugia 'Starter Pokemon: ' Volcarona 'Pokemon Team: ' Mothim, Venomoth 'Description: ' A happy, eccentric gnome with stark white hair that sticks up in all directions, Sharalyn is the quintessential gnomish woman. Always carrying a lute and her bags of various venoms and poisons she is rarely seen sitting still. 'Personality: ' She is happy and bubbly, always on the move and never without a smile on her lips. Despite being eccentric she is still a great leader and will always be there should anyone need anything from her, even if they do have to search for where she is wandering off to this time! 'History: ' Only very technically the leader of the gnomes, Sharalyn came to be the Governess when she lead the charge on Zekrom’s minions with a large group of other gnomes she had gathered. Using her poisons, she helped keep the larger beasts at bay while the other races attacked at close range. She returned to Ashir to a hero’s welcome and suddenly had groups of other gnomes wanting to learn from her. 'Equipment: ' Lute, bag of vials and poisons. 'Additional information: ' Rarely in the same place twice. Cheif Grukdoth Ushnar '''Name: Grukdoth Ushnar Race: Orc Age: '''41 '''Gender: '''Male '''Deity: '''Lay '''Starter Pokemon: Primeape Pokemon Team: Infernape, Emboar Description: Standing at 5’11’’ he is much shorter than many other orcs but don’t let this make you think that he is a pushover, he had to fight numerous others to get his title of Chief and his loss of his left eye is proof that they did not come easily. He wears furs and leathers thrown around his body in unceremonious fashion, purely there to keep out the cold and to give him a little protection. His favoured weapons are axes; his large two handed war axe, his plethora of throwing axes and his duel single handed axes, all strapped around his body and ready to be used in a heartbeat. Personality: He is a loud gruff man always willing to give his opinion even if he has no idea of what is being spoken about. He is much more likely to physically fight over an argument then merely shout about it and so far, in ten years, he has not lost an argument yet. History: He was part of a smaller clan when he was told by the old chief to enter the Underdark to fight of the hoards of Zekrom’s minions alongside the other races. He all but jumped at the chance to show his prowess as a warrior. He went into the heart of the battle and killed three of the leading corrupted drow, removing their heads as proof of his quarry. Upon returning to the surface once the battle was done he walked into the main clan’s camp and threw the heads in front of the chief, demanding that this was proof that he had the strength to take the leader on. The chief laughed at the idea that this small orc could have felled so many powerful drow but accepted the fight, saying that he would teach Grukdoth a lesson. The fight was short and bloody as Gruthdoth’s small stature and fleetness of foot gave him the advantage against the hulking chief. He left the old leader bloody but not dead and took up his place as the head of the clan. Equipment: Two handed war axe, ten throwing axes, and two hand axes. Additional information: While there are many clans of orcs he stands as a leader for them all and if there is ever a dispute among clans or a reason for all the clans to work together he is the orc to send out the call. He has a hatred for drow thanks to the war and is untrusting of the ones that wish to be accepted onto the surface. Matron Pellandiira Do'ervs Name: ' Pellandiira Do'ervs '''Race: ' Drow 'Age: ' 102 'Gender: ' Female 'Deity: ' Ho-oh 'Starter Pokemon: ' Absol 'Pokemon Team: ' Mightyena, Houndoom 'Description: ' She is a strict, hard woman who desires more than anything to not be associated with her corrupted sisters under Zekrom’s control. She wears dark, beautiful clothing covered in precious gems and is almost always surrounded by her male warriors and female advisors. Her skin is pure black with bright purple, calculating eyes. 'Personality: ' She is a woman of high birth and strong values and will not let any of her followers forget either of those facts. She despises her corrupted sisters but will accept those who wish to leave their evil god to join in her ranks as long as they are willing to go through a long test to make sure they are not corrupted with his dark seed. She is always trying to find more ways to integrate her people into the surface world and have them accepted by all the other races. 'History: ' The sister to Zekrom’s high priest Akorva, Pelleandiira always despised her family’s ways and left when she was 50 with a large group of other drow who wanted freedom from the evil god. They were not allowed to go easily though and had to fight their sisters for a very long time before they got close to the surface world. They tried to integrate themselves into the surface towns and villages but thanks to the fact that they came from deep below the surface were forced back into the Underdark as the other races could not trust them dispite the treaty. They build their homes just under the surface and spend the next 40 years proving to the surface dwellers that even the deep-drow could be trusted and they were not like their corrupted sisters. Just as they were making some headway Zekrom sent his minions up to attack the surface and their gods. Pellandiira’s drow were the surface’s first defence and fought against their families and friends as the other leaders send their own armies. When the other leaders sent help and saw Pellandiira and her followers fighting against their own kind they aided her and once the fight was done she was allowed to be integrated into the surface politics as long as they signed the treaty. They were charged with always having some of their kind staying in the Underdark to be the first defence should their sisters ever attack again but then they would be allowed to have a portion of their kind stay on the surface world and live among the other races. This only happened 4 years ago though so tensions are still high between drow and the other races. 'Equipment: ' Beautiful clothing and a black staff. '''Additional information: She is hard and sharp with her words but always willing to talk with any race if it will aid her people. She is against slavery but men are still not seen as equal in drow society as women are still given the political power. Because of this, she is more likely to speak kindly to other females then to males.